


Coming Storm

by Braincoins



Series: Lion Soul [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fantasy AU, Shallura Smut Week, Vaginal Sex, Werelions, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/pseuds/Braincoins
Summary: Allura's in heat. Most lion souls learn how to control themselves. Shiro isnotmost lion souls.





	Coming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> THE TITLE IS TERRIBLE AND I REGRET NOTHING.
> 
> For [Shallura Smut Week](http://shallurasmutweek.tumblr.com/) 2019, prompt: Heat. I think I may have gone overboard with explanations of how lion souls deal with heat, but oh well.  
> ===========

            She cleared her throat and strode into the dominants’ meeting tent.

            “About time,” Elythe said without looking up. “There’s a storm coming in, and we need…”

            “I can’t,” Allura said simply.

            The other three dominants looked at her curiously.

            “I need to help Shiro,” she explained. “He hasn’t had the same training all the rest of us have had, and…”

            “You’re in heat,” her father finished for her. He could smell it; females usually didn’t notice. Of course, he was unaffected, given that she was his daughter, but it didn’t change the fact that his nose could pick it up.

            She nodded. “Everyone else learns how to deal with it, but Shiro never needed to. He didn’t have lion soul senses before. But now…”

            Dagha shook her head. “You should take Alfor with you.”

            “I know how to do this!” she replied. “It’s not difficult.”

            Elythe huffed. “It’s different. You’re his _mate_.”

            “And his best friend. No one knows Shiro better than I do, not even Coran.”

            “He might disagree with that,” Alfor commented quietly.

            “I can do this,” she insisted.

            The dominants shared a look. “If you say so,” Elythe replied wryly.

            “I say so,” she said.

            “Glad you two pitched your tent farther away from the center of camp,” Dagha commented. “It’ll help keep the noise down.”

            Allura shot her a glare as Elythe and her father laughed, then left.

            Everyone learned how to deal with a female in heat. Allura had been taught by her mother, who had shown her ways to shove aside the insistent desire to mate, how to acknowledge it but not give in if she didn’t wish to. (And had also, of course, taught her all about sylphroot, that blessed plant.)

            Males were taught how to control themselves, given that the scent inflamed a male’s desire to mate. (Even those who preferred the company of other males would react to an unrelated female, but they returned to their male partners to… well, vent that urgency.)

            Shiro had never been included in these lessons. It’d never seemed necessary; he couldn’t smell things a _normal_ lion soul could, let alone a female in heat. But that had been before, when he was human. And Allura had forgotten about it until she’d woken up this morning and _known_ , felt that stirring and insistence within her.

            _It’s early this year_ , she thought, but that was probably due to her having a mate. Her body was acknowledging the constant presence of a virile (and strong, handsome, caring… _stop that_ ) male and reacting accordingly.

            And it wasn’t as if she didn’t want to mate with Shiro (obviously); it was just that, if you succumbed, you tended to do very little else for the next few days. As Elythe had pointed out, there was a storm coming. They were far enough south that it was unlikely to be snow, but the camp had to be reinforced, supplies gathered so everyone could still eat and drink while hunkered down, etc.

            Spending entire days doing almost nothing but having sex with her mate sounded wonderful, but it wasn’t practical. Most couples mated more often during heat but still used their lessons in controlling themselves in order to continue to function during the day. And if the average lion soul could do it, so could they; she and Shiro were far beyond “average,” after all.

            She just had to teach him how to control himself. And, honestly, this was _Shiro_ , who had held his tongue about his feelings for years; who had swallowed his own anger at the pride for killing his parents and done what was right by them regardless; who had wanted to defeat Lotor without killing him, despite his own jealousy and the fact that Lotor certainly wouldn’t have given him the same mercy.

            Shiro was a man practically made of self-control. It shouldn’t be that hard.

 

 

            Allura had apparently woken up first, and she’d left him a note asking him to stay by their tent so she could talk to him about something. So, aside from heading off to relieve himself, he’d done as she’d asked. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he didn’t have any reason to suspect it was something bad.

            But in the brief time he’d been out, he’d scented the change in the air. Growing up, he’d spent a lot of time asking the lion souls around him what various things smelled like; now he could scent them himself. He understood now what people meant when they’d said the air before a storm was tingly and sharp, like a silver dagger.

            So, for now, he was reinforcing the tent, making sure it’d hold up against battering wind and rain. They had blankets enough between the two of them, so even if there was some snow mixed in, they should be warm enough.

            He’d just finished when Allura came in. He looked over and smiled at her (as always; he couldn’t ever see her without smiling now). “Storm’s coming. I’ve been doing what I can, but we should see if we can get an extra layer under the bed just in case.”

            She nodded. “I know a storm’s coming, but you and I have something to discuss. And then we can see to finishing up the storm preparations.” She tied the tent shut behind her.

            “What’s going on?” he asked.

            She walked towards him. “Just another lesson in being lion souled,” she said casually.

            They’d had a few of them: lessons he would have learned years ago had he been born a lion soul instead of made one. He still wasn’t good at shutting out sounds, and he was still prone to headaches if things got too loud. It was one of the reasons they’d set up their tent a bit farther from the center of camp.

            He was happy to learn though. Some things he’d learned anyway, through overhearing them or snooping out the information. But it was different now that he could shift, now that he could smell storms and hear the cubs fighting on the other side of the camp. Everything was different now, and he…

            He stilled as she came near him and something like a shiver ran through him, if shivers were hot instead of cold. He swallowed hard but couldn’t stop himself from staring at Allura approaching him.

            He’d loved her for as long as he could remember. He’d always thought her the most beautiful of anyone in the entire world, always desired to be hers and to have her in return. And he did, now. She was his mate, she laid next to (and with) him every night. She wasn’t dressed any differently, nor was she wearing that sly little smile that said she was thinking of tearing his clothes off him. So why was he suddenly getting hard, why was he suddenly impatient to have her within his grasp?

            “Shiro,” she began.

            He didn’t let her finish. He crossed to her in two quick steps and kissed her deeply, running his hands over her back, down to her ass, around to her belt and sash. Her hands were on his shoulders as if she was going to push him away – but she wasn’t. Her hands were just resting there, and until she showed resistance, he couldn’t stop.

            He let her belt drop, worked to untie her sash. His mouth fell to her throat; she gasped as he nipped at her skin.

            “Shiro, this isn’t… what we’re supposed to be doing…”

            He paused just long enough to ask, “Should I stop?” before biting her harder.

            Her hands tightened in his tunic. She didn’t answer. The sash fluttered away, and he stopped biting and kissing so that he could pull off her red tunic. He liked to throw it, this symbol of power and rank, he loved to hurl it across the tent, but he just let go of it once it was off her. It wasn’t important. Nothing was as important as getting her out of her clothes.

            He nipped again at her neck, then sucked hard, and her hands fell from his shoulders to his waist, to his own sash. He let her do as she wanted. She smelled like she tasted when he was down between her legs, when he was soaked in her scent and her juices, when he had his nose buried in her curls as his tongue lapped up the proof of her ecstasy. Right now, he was only at her neck, hurrying to get her pants pushed down because he didn’t even need her out of _all_ her clothes.

            “Shiro,” she gasped, panting.

            He pulled her pants down as he kneeled and shoved her legs apart wider so he could get at what he wanted, and she smelled even stronger here, stronger than ever before as he nuzzled his way between her folds and went straight to licking inside her. She wasn’t as wet as he expected, given how strong her scent was. Well, he’d fix that.

            She grabbed hold of his head with both hands. He half-expected her to shove him away, but instead she held him in place. That was all the answer he needed.

            His hands kneaded and massaged her thighs as he switched to her clit. It was easier to get at like this, and it’d get her wetter, get her ready to be taken because he hadn’t been this hard even on their first night together, and he ached to bury himself in her again and again. He sucked her clit hard then licked lighter: quick, soft laps to make her gasp before he made her cry out again. She ground herself against his mouth and her joy began to drip down her legs. He paused to lick some up in one long, slow, full press of his tongue along her thigh back to her engorged clit. She moaned for him, then screamed as she came. He supported her, hands on the back of her legs, as she trembled, head thrown back, and then he stood, picked her up, and took her to bed.

            He didn’t _quite_ drop her onto their cushions and blankets, but he was quick about laying her down because he had to finish getting rid of his sash, being rid of his pants. She sat up to get her pants fully off as well, then threw her top aside also. He followed her lead, though divesting himself of his tunic and shirt cost precious moments of not being atop her, not being inside her, not feeling her skin against his nor hearing her whimper his name.

            Once he was naked, he looked back to her; her arms (and legs) were open wide for him. “My love,” she pleaded, and he joined her.

            He didn’t ask, didn’t double-check. The scent of her arousal was higher than it had ever been, _ever_. He couldn’t think around it, didn’t want to. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her hard. She arched off the cushions, up against his body. He held her in place for his thrusts until she wrapped her arms and legs around him, then he shifted his hands to either side of her body.

            The scent engulfed him and urged him on, bade him drive harder and deeper and faster, and she groaned in relief, as if him taking her was the only thing keeping her alive. He bent to the other side of her throat to bite this time, and she came again but he couldn’t stop. Her grip on him loosened and he rose up, grabbed her arms as they fell away, and pinned them above her head.

            And her eyes caught his and they _burned_ with something more feral and primal than he’d ever seen before, something that demanded more, more in every way, that he give everything he had to her and never stop and if it killed him in the process so be it because nothing was as important right now as filling her over and over and over again, until she couldn’t take anymore.

            His heart thudded in his ears, his lungs scraped for air. He couldn’t even tell when he was close to coming because every part of him seemed alive with the rapture of being with her. He _growled_ when it hit; it hurt his throat and mystified – almost terrified – his mind, but his body reveled in it.

            He collapsed atop her, needing to breathe and surprised he was still hard. She purred and writhed and whimpered and something in him said _she needs more, she’s not done yet_ , and that was when he understood.

            “You… you’re in heat, aren’t you?” he asked around his panting breaths.

            “Mmm-hm,” she hummed contentedly, eyes closed. “I… ought to be teaching you to control yourself.”

            He had two thoughts at the same time: _Yeah, I can see how that would be necessary_ and **_Control_** _myself?! How is that even possible when you smell like lust incarnate?!_ He said neither of them, just forced himself to roll off her so he could breathe better.

            She followed after him, to take hold of his cock and tease it. He was still wet from being inside her, and her hand slipped over his length easily. “I have to admit, this is a lot more fun. _Gods_ , when you pinned my hands…” She leaned in against his neck and purred.

            “I’m going to have to learn to control myself at some point,” he said.

            “Another time,” she murmured. “There’s a storm coming. We can’t leave the tent anyway.”

            “We should finish reinforcing…”

            She kissed him, that same hard, deep way he had kissed her when this all began. He surrendered instantly, without hesitation or indecision. She was his mate, and he was hers. Right now, that was all that mattered.

            She rolled atop him, rubbing her wet mound against his erect cock, and he moaned against her mouth. He slid his hands up her thighs around to her ass, cupping and squeezing. She pushed herself up and moved back so she could get him inside her again.

            She rode him hard and he followed her rhythm easily because it was simple: fast, hard, deep. He moved his hands to her hips as he drove himself up inside her. Her eyes were locked on his, that hot intensity back in them. He slid a hand down to her clit, rubbed hard, and she threw her head back and screamed with her orgasm.

            He took the opportunity to roll them back over, pinned her hands at her sides to hold her in place as he thrust hard, harder than he’d ever dared before, out of fear of hurting her. She was definitely _not_ in pain right now though, moaning, “Yessss,” and panting.

            They’d made love last night, and he’d foolishly wasted breath whispering endearments to her then. But now it was as if he were starving and fucking Allura was the only way to feed. Air was for fueling his lungs so he could take her, make her _his_ in every possible way. He _roared_ with his release, filling the tight, hot center of her with his seed.

            “I can’t believe this…” he said in the momentary lull. Still hard, still wanting her. Every time he thought he had control again, that scent filled his nose and demanded he fill her cunt.

            “Don’t leave, don’t pull out…” she pleaded.

            “Have to,” he said as he did.

            “Nooooo,” she whimpered, “why?”

            He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “I want you on your hands and knees,” and she practically leaped to obey as he straightened up.

            When she was in position, he rubbed his cock between her thighs, worked his length up to slide between her soaked folds. She mewed and writhed with need. Logically, it was the heat; her body wanted any unrelated male. But he knew she typically controlled herself, knew from a lifetime of growing up with her that she rarely took lovers during heat before, and now… now she was his, all his, only, always, and forever. Logic wasn’t important right now anyway. “My mate,” he said approvingly, leaning down to press his chest against her back, reaching around to tease her clit as he bit at her ear.

            She squirmed against him. “Please, Shiro. I need you.”

            He would never, _ever_ get tired of hearing that. Because it was true even when she wasn’t desperate to be taken. She could have had anyone.

            She needed _him_.

            He tried to go slow, tried to tease her, but the same impulse that made her beg urged him on as well. He slid his achingly-hard cock into her slowly, but then immediately resumed pounding. He pulled her back by her hips as he thrust himself forward, their bodies meeting hard and loud. He couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t have any more control than she did right now. There was only the hunger, the lust. Coming was the only thing that gave him even a moment’s reprieve from the insistent desire.

            And she cried out for it, came easier than she ever had before, and begged for more. She’d be with cub in no time at this rate, especially if this was all they did for the next few days. But finally, after he came one last time, his cock began to soften. The scent of her was still high, but he’d hit his limit.

            He slid out, fell over onto his back, and stared at the ceiling of the tent. He’d never been so out of breath; it felt like he’d never breathe normally again.

            Allura let herself flop down onto her stomach next to him, rolling her head to the side to face him, though her eyes were closed. “Why did I _ever_ want you to control yourself?”

            He couldn’t answer. Air was too precious to waste on words right now.

            “It feels so _good_ ,” she said between her own hard breaths. “Mmm, I love it.”

            He was getting his breath back, slowly. “You’re in heat,” was all he could say. He meant it as an explanation: _of course you love being pounded hard, being used and filled like some sort of vessel. It’s what your body is craving: for you to take it, become pregnant, give birth. It’s just the heat._

“Yes,” she agreed. “But…just… _you_.”

            He tried to figure that out and failed. He could usually tell what Allura meant, but that wasn’t even a full sentence. “What?”

            She propped herself up, pushed herself over so she could lay her head on his shoulder. He pressed a brief kiss into her hair automatically. She nuzzled his neck. “I’ve been with people during my heat before.”

            “I know.”

            “We’d do it once, maybe twice. And it was so easy to reassert control afterwards. But not with you.”

            He couldn’t help smiling. “Well, I’m your mate.”

            “You’re my _wonderful_ mate,” she purred. “My best friend and my lover and,” she ground herself against his leg, “you feel so perfect inside me and I didn’t think it was even _possible_ for you to lose control like this, but oh gods, Shiro…”

            He was blushing. She was wet against his thigh, and if his body weren’t at its limit right now, he knew he’d pin her to the bed, bury himself in her as deep as he could get, and make her scream again. “You know I love making you happy.”

            “I love you, too,” she said.

            “I really _ought_ to learn how to control myself.”

            She grumbled. “I know, but… it’s _so_ nice to just _let go_ and let it happen and…”

            “Look at it this way,” he said. “When I know how to control myself, then I’ll be _choosing_ to lose control. Or, you know, you could have the fun of making me lose control in spite of myself.”

            She laughed. “I’m not sure if I could manage that.”

            “Oh, now that doesn’t sound like the Allura I know. _My_ best friend and lover and mate would rise to the challenge.”

            She tipped her head back so she could look him in the eye. “You trying to make me angry?”

            “I’m trying to buy myself time to _survive_ ,” he said honestly. “I want to just have you all the time right now, but I don’t think I’ll live through it if I do.”

            She laughed and nipped at his neck. “Okay, okay. I’ll teach you how to hold yourself in check.”

            “And then we’ll finish getting ready for the storm,” he said.

            “And once it blows in, and we’re stuck in here all day?” she asked.

            He smirked at her. “Then we’ll see if you can make me succumb all over again.”

            “Mmm, good plan.” She leaned up towards him.

            He met her halfway for a kiss. The urgency was still there, but it was like thunder in the distance. The passion and fury would rise again, but, for now, there was time to prepare.


End file.
